Leo Gets His Happy Ending
by Molala24
Summary: Sidekicks do get there happy endings. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Leo's POV **

It was hard not to like Piper, she was nice, beautiful, sweet, colorful, not a girly-girl, and down to earth.

How could you not like her… well I took that up a notch I fell in love with her.

I don't know how it happened but one day we we're just talking and she pulled her hair out of her flawless face and I was instantly hooked.

My Flaming Pants she was just plain fine.

No finer than fine she was the finest, the finest girl I have ever laid eyes on.

Well I have yet to meet Aphrodite so she can be momma of the finest which is extra fine.

Okay that sentence didn't make sense even to me.

But Piper was Jason's.

She was his crush, and he was hers.

And I'm just the sidekick. The sidekick never gets the girl. Never.

So when Piper found out about Jason's might-be girlfriend Reyna who did she turn to?

No not Annabeth but me.

Nobody knew that I was in love with her. In fact nobody even knew that I liked her.

I comforted her, held her in my arms, told her that it would be okay, and told her that he wasn't good enough for her.

At that she asked me with tears rolling down her face, "Then who is good enough for me?"

I wanted to kiss her _so _bad.

But just thinking of the rejection I might have gotten stopped me.

I answered her with a simple, "I don't know yet but there is, just trust me."

She cried in my arms all night long, her head buried in my chest.

I even had to carry her back to her cabin when she cried herself to sleep.

I placed her on her bed after Lacey let me in happy to know that Piper was safe.

Before I left her cabin I kissed her forehead and told her goodnight, not knowing that someone was watching me. Someone that could use this against Piper and me and make her life a living hell.

In the morning I marched my cabin to the pavilion when little miss prissy Drew went up to the microphone to make an unusual announcement.

"I am happy to announce that Piper McLean from the Aphrodite cabin and Leo Valdez from the Hephaestus cabin are now going out."

I almost chocked on my pancakes.

I looked over at Piper to see a shocked and confused look on her beautiful face.

"Last night right before curfew broke," Holy flaming llamas! Drew saw me bring back Piper, "Leo carried Piper back from the woods bridal-style! He also placed her on her bed and kissed her forehead before leaving. Let's give a hand to our new couple."

My cabin and almost all the other cabins erupted in applause, all besides Jason's.

I didn't want to look at Piper, but I could feel her eyes burning into my head.

Jake patted my back and gave me thumbs up before I ran and got the hell out of there.

I ran all the way to bunker 9 and shut the door.

"This is not good," I thought to myself, "How could I have done that, now Piper and Jason will hate me. What if Jason wants to fight me?"

At that thought my mind shut down.

I pulled out some paper clips and bended them until I made a lion.

I let it go and decided to sit down on the floor and think this through.

I skipped dinner and after curfew went straight to my cabin and slept soundlessly.

When I woke up I was about to go outside and start up a conversation with Piper until I remembered the whole thing from yesterday and stopped dead in my tracks.

I told Jake that he could lead the cabin to breakfast while I worked on something.

At some point I did go outside at 2:30 maybe.

Jason spotted me and came up to me absousoly in a bad mood.

"One second I'm gone from Piper and you just go and take her away from me."

He sounded really angry. Uh what the fudge did I do?

The next thing I knew I was on the ground feeling like I was hit by lightning, oh wait no it was just a mad son of the all mighty Zeus.

I closed my eyes and just let him beat me to a pulp.

The next thing I knew I was in the infirmary with bandages on me from head-to-toe.

I felt like I had been run over by a 50 foot monster truck, or fallen off Kingda Kong at the very top. In other words I felt horrible.

I looked around and saw Piper sitting next to me holding my hand.

"Oh Leo I'm so sorry for what Jason did." She looked like she had been crying I gave her a nod.

"I love you Piper, I-I just couldn't tell you." She looked taken aback but kissed me.

When I got out of the infirmary the next week me and Piper started going steady.

We are now in love and hoping to make it through the war in one piece together.

I guess sidekicks do get happy endings.

**This was a One-shot that I started working on before my computer broke down and was never able to post it.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Please review.**

**Love- Kristen 33**


End file.
